Friendship, the greatest ship of all, right?
by Circa 1993
Summary: Alice, Tanya, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella,Caitlyn and Emmett are used to living the hallmark cliches that go along with friendship. Until everyone is forced to grow up, and accept that nothing ever stays the same.
1. Preface

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything affilated with twilight or Stephenie Meyer.. But I wish I did. Someday..._

Friendship. It's supposed to last forever, through thick and thin. Fire and Rain. (Okay, maybe we can skip the fire part.)

But you get the point. You know, the saying "nothing can tear us apart?" . Yeah, you say that at your best, but at your worst you find yourself questioning the hallmark card clichés, and wondering why the hell you bought into to them, or paid 3 dollars out of your paycheck for one. But I guess the weirdest part is the cliché sayings did fit into our lives at some point. It was always, Tanya, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and me, Alice of course. Sometimes other people came in and out of lives, like a tsunami almost. Sweeping in and then dragging things out. Sometimes, the things that we can never get back. I guess we thought we were pretty indestructible back then. Of course, nothing ever stays the same, change happens, sometimes good, sometimes bad.

_AU:Basicly, this is the preface. Obviously I can't elaborate on too much without giving anything away. Please review, it would be so encouraging._

_Thanks,_

_Circa 1993.:)_


	2. Chapter 1

I yanked the brush through my thick mane of mahogany hair, trying in desperation to pull it through."Ouch" I yelped, tears beginning to stream down my checks out of frustration, and well...pain.

This was pathetic start to the first day of the school year.

"Give me the brush, Bella" Alice sighed.

I looked around Alice's room, sighing. Even the ridiculous fuchsia pink walls, large view, and various posters of what she considered to be "good-looking" male stars, could not shake my mood,if anything it made my mood worsen. Today was going to suck, and that was that.

I sighed and handed it to a very impatient Alice.

"C'mon, Bella, it's out first day back, don't ruin it at 7:45 in the morning" Alice Pleaded.

I replied somewhat icily ,"My mood was already ruined before now".

Alice laughed and gently began to tug through my hair, while gently sweeping away the tears with her tiny fingers. Today was the start of grade 11, at none other than forks high School, in the rainy logging town called Forks, in the state of Washington. Forks, was to put it mildly, boring. There were no movie theatres, no where to shop, and the nearest mcdonalds was an hours drive away, in a neighbouring town, called Port Angelas. My mom and Dad were both born and raised here, and saw the place as a perfect place to raise a family. Me and my younger sister,however, saw it as a death-trap. We had decided this town would swallowe us whole,eventually, and we both strived to get out of here, as soon as the opportunity arose.

Which brings us back to school. To put it midly, It's a love hate relationship, for me. I love my friends, and most of my teachers', but I could do without the drama, cliques, and immaturity that goes along with it.

I looked up at Alice in eny.  
She seemed to pass through all of the akwardness of adolensce with ease, and grace. She had the looks, brainpower, and personality. She was short in height, 5'1" at the very most, with long jet black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She had a warm, bold personality, though her boldness made her sometimes controlling, and she could be a touch spoiled sometimes, (not to even mention her over theatrical tendenscies) .She had been going out with a boy, named Paul, from La Push, the local reservation, for a few months now, and in her usual ways, she had declared they were absoutly in love.

Ironically enough, Alice's voice broke my trail of the thoughts, "All done, Bells" Alice said seemingly satisfied with her work. I pulled my fingers through my hair; all tangles had been put at bay. Alice smiled, then jumped up and walked to her vanity, startling me. Suddenly, in a somewhat ravenous fashion she went on a rampage through the drawers. "It's here somewhere" she trailed off, seemingly losing her "cool" as me and jasper liked to put it."Ha, I found you some earrings"she yelled, causing Alice's mother Esme to bombard in and give Alice a lecture on yelling indoors like she was 5 years old. Which in terms of her maturity level, that wasn't very far off.

After her mother had finished her scolding session, she sat down on the bed next to me, and held up, the prettiest pair of earrings I had ever seen. They were just two square cut diamonds, and I was afraid to ask if they were real. "Wow, Alice, they're pretty nice" I trailed off staring somewhat in awe. She walked over and plunked herself on the edge of her bed next to me. "You should wear them, they suit you" I said. "Nah, they're far too big for my ears, I think they would go perfect with what you're wearing" Alice suggested. I looked at Alice, raising an eyebrow. I was sure my jeans, t-shirt and new sneakers would hardly suit the earrings. She grabbed my hand, and placed them in her lap. She opened my palm, placed the two diamond earrings in my palm, and closed my fingers around them.

"Don't be difficult, Bella, take them before I snap your fingers off".

I glared at her, then sighed deeply, and shut my eyes, praying she'd take them, and shoved my hand roughly in her direction. She only pushed it back.

"Well, if these don't get back to you in on piece don't say I didn't warn you" I hissed. She smiled in triumph as I fumed, and I got off of the bed and walked to her vanity. I put the earrings in. I pulled back my hair, and surveyed them in the mirror. They did look nice, I had to admit, even complimenting my ghostly pale skin. I sighed and picked up my book bag.

"C'mon Alice were going to be late." She grabbed her messenger bag, and trailed behind me.

We arrived to to the large, airy, and modern Cullen kitchen to see Emmett, Alice's large muscular twin brother reading the comic section of the newspaper, while trying to eat cereal at the same time, and in turn failing miserably at it. was reading the newspaper with his usual coffee, and Esme was busying herself making break fest with her Carmel hair tied back as usual. Esme was a debutane from California, her mother and father owned a vast exspanse of orange orchards, and were quite well known in californoa. I knew from various conversations with alice and emmet, that Esme's parents didn't really approve with her being in forks. They didn't see why she had insisted upon moving to some, small, quaint, run down little town to raise a family, but, Carlisle, like my parents had been raised here, and he too, saw it as the perfect place to raise a family.

I ruffled Emmett's curly black hair as I sat down in my seat. Carlisle put down his newspaper, and looked at me and Alice somewhat accusingly with his blue eyes. I stared back at him, un took of his glass and then spoke "I hope you girls are aware these sleepovers on school nights are not to become routine, am I correct?". 'Yes, Dad" Alice said while rolling her eyes. Alice had been begging since grade 9 for school night sleepovers. Carlisle went back back to his newspaper.

"Nervous, kids?"Esme asked while laying out break fest.

"No" Emmett and Alice replied at the same time. Apparently twins have some weird sixth sense.

"Bella?" she asked looking directly at me.

"Um, well..I guess-" suddenly I was interrupted by a booming Emmett.

"She's totally nervous, Mom". Esme shot Emmett a look and he quickly went back to his comic. "Don't mind him" she replied, brushing off his usual antics "It's the same people as last year, save some new freshmans." I quickly dug into my cereal, that was the problem, the same group of people who's grandparents has known eachother since birth. Which was worse than a seafull of new people.

The first day of school was always "painful" for me, as my sister Caitlyn liked to put it. I kicked and screamed all through elementry, and through junior high, my mother and father would have to plead with me to go. Finally, when I reached high school, I realized, 14 was to old to be getting on in that way, and finally learned to suck it up.

Me, Alice and Emmett all quickly gathered up our things, and headed for the car. As usual, there was a bickering match between Alice and Emmett over who sat in front. Carlisle sighed and ended up getting them to flip a coin. Emmett sat smugly in front, as a defiant Alice sat across from me, arms crossed. I sighed and rested my head against the door of the car. watch the rain slowly trickle down the window. Another rainy day in Forks, Which was no surprise. But today was particularly bad, because of the thick fog that seemed to encase made me feel claustrophobic. Carlisle backed out of the driveway. The Cullen's house was nice. It was two stories high, and reminded me of a house from the early 1900's. It had large windows, clapped siding, and had a beautiful garden. It stuck out in a sea of smaller and more run down houses. We sped by the houses' of people we knew, and the moss covered forest that seperated them. After no time, Carlisle was pulling into the parking lot of none other than Forks High School. I sighed, just thinking of doing this all over again next year made my stomach turn. I climbed out of the car, slammed the door and adjusted my back pack. I watched as Alice and Emmett scanned the grounds for our friends.

Suddenly, Alice yanked on my hand and pulled me over to the far right corner of the parking lot, where stood none other than Jasper Whitlock. I squealed and jump into his arms. I gripped his two arms and pushed him back to survey him. As per usual, Jasper was tanned from a summer vacation in his hometown from Texas. His Honey blonde hair was significantly lighter. I gave him another bear hug. "I missed you so much Jasper Whitlock"I cried. Next it was Alices' turn. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him for emphasis. "You crazy boy, I missed you so much". Jasper chuckled again trying to catch his breath, with a huge grin plastered across his face, which was unusual for him, being the serene kind of person he was. He released Alice, and we started walking towards the school now, still unsure where the others were.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked aloud.

"He took off" Alice replied a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, so, Jasper, How was Texas?" I asked. Jasper smiled, and then replied, "Good, but hot."He paused before continuing.

"I saw my mother, and Dan". Me and Alice nodded. Dan was Jaspers' older brother, whom he missed terribly.

Suddenly, someone crashed into me, smothering me in a hug.

"Tanya?" I asked. Suddenly the person spun me around, then kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodness yes, and I see you've found Jasper" she said, a smile plastered on her face, looking curtly towards her brother. Next she hugged Alice, and then stuck her tongue out at Jasper in a usual Tanya fashion.

Tanya and Jasper were the Whitlock siblings, Dragged here from Texas after there parents divorced. It took them years to really adjust to Forks. Tanya was to simply put it, stunning. She had strawberry blond hair that went way past her shoulders, and as usual being her eccentric self, she had on a vote Obama' shirt, coupled with a marijuanna buckle belt, and flashy earrings. God, did she ever have nerve. I remember the first time she wore the belt buckle, when her father bought it for her, half of our classmates stopped and stared for a few minutes. Jasper was the opposite, quiet and reserved, where as Tanya was loud and Opinionated.  
She was a year younger than us, at 15, and all 6 feet of her was tan from her summer in Texas. I smiled and hugged her again.

" I wish I could have come over with you and Alice, but my flight got in late" she huffed. It was common knowledge that Tanya and Jaspers' father Rufus had made them come live with them while they were in seventh grade, on one condition by they're mother, they had to spend the whole summer holidays with their mother back in Texas, from the day they got out school, to the day before the first day of school. Their mother always complained, according to Tanya, when the arrived ever summer. Complained about their lack of a Texan Accent, lack of a tan, and they're complaining of the hot and Tanya put her arms around me and Alice. We walked into the school now, looking for our friends.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of Bronze, and Blond hair.  
I smiled and pushed through the crowd, while Alice, Tanya and Jasper chased after us. I jumped on the bronze haired boys back, something quite daring for me. He laughed and set me down and turned around.

"Edward, you promised you'd meet us out front" I huffed, Faking anger. He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
I hated it when he did that and he knew it. I crossed my arms and just stared at him. Rosalie was now facing us, on the brink of laughter. Suddenly, I heard squeals, Tanya had caught up with Rosalie and they were jumping around while people stared. I started laughing, and Edward turned to look at me. I stopped, faking anger once again, attempting to look serious,and then just ended up laughing again.

Tanya snuck behind Edward, placing her hands over his eyes. "I wonder who that could be?" Edward said in mock curiosity. Tanya released her hands and Edward spun around and lifted Tanya off the ground, spinning her around a few times before setting her down. "I missed you like crazy. Eddie" she replied. Edward just laughed and hugged her again, not even faking anger at his nickname. I surveyed the scene, I was grinning like a idiot on the first day of school, only your best friends could do that to you.

Suddenly the bell rang, and all of us agreed to meet up for lunch. I joined Tanya on the usual walk to homeroom. " So, did Emmett see the doctor about the shitty health he's been having" Tanya asked as we pushed our way through the hordes of people.  
"Yeah, He's gotta see a specialist soon, they think it's allergies or something",I said.  
"That's good" she replied. Emmetts' health and immune system had seemed a little out of whack lately, and he was due to see a specialist in Seattle or something. We made our way into homeroom with the rest of our classmates, and took our usual seats next to the windows.

Our classes went by in a boring blur, teachers mostly handed out forms, or went over the years expectations. It seemed I was in alot of Rosalies' classes, and almost none of anyone elses'. I sighed as I made my way to my locker. School was already boring me to death. I dumped my books in my locker, slammed it shut and made my way to the cafeteria with the fray of students. I gabbed some food and peered around the cafeteria.

I spotted the head of my sister, Caitlyn, and made my way towards the table. As I sat down, I noticed my sister engrossed in texting on her cell. "new boyfriend?" I enquired, and In response she shot me a look with her dark brown eyes. Today, her long blonde hair was done in a messy braid, and she was wearing a head-wrap and jeans. caitlyn and I were total opposites in every form, it seemed. She was confident, and was often mistaken for much older than she was. She had different boyfriends everyday, smoked and was always in Seattle with various friends.(how that slipped by my parents I don't know, and how she always made it back in time, I really don't know). She snapped her cell phone shut and put it in her messenger bag. The clap of someones tray startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up, as usual, Tanya had bought every vegan item on the menu(which turned out to be a select few things) in order to try and convince us to convert or something.

"You'll smoke pot every second day, but you won't eat meat?" My sister Caitlyn inquired. Tanya just rolled her eyes, and began unwrapping some sort of vegan sand-which.

"I love you, but I really don't understand you" Cait stated, half smiling.

Soon, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper joined us. We all began talking animatedly, and swapped food as usual.

"Bella, I'll trade you my slice of pizza, for you ham sand-which?" Jasper asked. I pondered for a second. "fine". Jasper smiled, and I took the pizza from him and gave him my sandwhich.  
Soon emmett and Edward arrived. Which ensued Tanya jumping out of her chair and into Emmett's arm for a bear hug. Then, Emmett gave Jasper what he liked to call a "man" hug. We talked about a party being thrown in La Push next weekend, and about the Hale's summer, and about Emmett's recent health issues. We talked about the trouble me, Rosalie, and Emmett got into when we decided to go down to first beach with a 26er of vodka, and running for our lives. I smiled, leaning back in my chair. I watched Rosalie and Emmett as they had their usual PDA session, Jasper and Edward in some heated discussion about god knows what, Tanya and Alice both looking through a magazine, smiling and laughing and my sister Caitlyn as she was engorossed in texting. Everyone was happy, and Maybe, just, maybe there was a small chance this year wouldn't suck.

_a/n: I am working on the second chapter! I have an outline of the plot and charectors done up, so, pending on how things go with school, I'm hoping to have a chapter posted every two weeks!_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
